I. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to communication systems and more particularly to communication systems having one or more repeaters.
II. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication systems, mobile stations or user terminals receive signals from fixed position base stations (also referred to as cell cites or cells) that support communication links or service within particular geographic regions adjacent to or surrounding the base stations. In order to aid in providing coverage, each cell is often sub-divided into multiple sectors, each corresponding to a smaller service area or geographic region. A network of base stations provides wireless communication service to an expansive coverage area. Due to various geographic and economic constraints, the network of base stations does not provide adequate communication services in some areas within the desired coverage area. These “gaps” or “holes” in the coverage area are filled with the use of repeaters.
Generally, a repeater is a high gain bi-directional amplifier. Repeaters receive, amplify and re-transmit signals to and from the communication device and a base station. The repeater may provide communication service to the coverage hole, which was previously not serviced by the base station. Repeaters may also augment the coverage area of a sector by shifting the location of the coverage area or altering the shape of the coverage area. Accordingly, repeaters can play an integral role in providing wireless communication. However, propagation delays between repeaters and base stations may cause synchronization problems in some communication systems.